


Take me Somewhere

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga recuerda a Kanon un día antes de su cumpleaños y encuentra algo interesante en el cuarto de éste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Para Gadya. Basado en la canción Come Clarity de In Flames.

Camino por el templo de Géminis, observando las sombras de mi propio cuerpo jugando con la pared debido a la poca luz proveniente de las velas dispersas por ahí. Es tarde y debería dormir, pero no puedo, hace días que las sombras del templo me pesan, impidiendo que los brazos de Morfeo me envuelvan. Suspiro de nuevo antes de dirigirme al sitio al que siempre me prohibí entrar, siempre creyendo que ese lugar de carácter casi sacrosanto estaba completamente fuera de mis límites. ¿La razón? Ilusamente pensé que regresarías algún día y que podría molestarte que tu hermano hubiese invadido tu intimidad de ese modo.  
  
Aún lo recuerdo, no con poco dolor, el cómo poco a poco entre nosotros se fue abriendo una brecha. ¿Intentaste evitarlo acaso? No lo sé y prefiero creer que lo hiciste tanto como yo, que hiciste un esfuerzo por que regresáramos a ser lo de antes. Que no quedaste como un mero espectador ante el espectáculo de nuestros lazos rompiéndose un poco más cada día. Siempre viste al maestro con cierta suspicacia, y a mi parecer nunca le perdonaste lo que nos hizo ¿pero qué nos hizo? Nada realmente, porque si al poner a prueba nuestra relación ésta no resistió, creo que no es culpa suya sino nuestra, tuya y mía.  
  
Nadie podría haberlo sabido lo que ocultaban mis miradas al buscarte a la luz del amanecer, acostado a mi lado, con ese rostro tan inocente que nunca deseabas mostrarme desde nuestra llegada al santuario. Tus labios entreabiertos, invitantes, hermosos en su inconsciente sensualidad. Las líneas de tu rostro suavemente difuminadas por el anaranjado amanecer. Aún lo recuerdo y la escena aún logra erizar mi piel, cada poro de la misma sintiéndose estremecer.  
  
Cada vez el fantasma de tus ausencias se apodera más de mí y del templo, la continua necesidad de verte se acentúa, y me pregunto si será la fecha, porque has de saber que es imposible que lo olvide, mañana es tu… no más bien, nuestro cumpleaños. Por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, pero ahora que estamos vivos de nuevo, cumplimos ya tres décadas de vida. Y me pesan como si realmente el tiempo no se hubiese detenido, como si todos esos años sufriendo el castigo divino se hubiesen acumulado en mí. Podré parecer joven, un hombre en la plenitud, pero la realidad es que los pecados cometidos y toda mi vida parecieran hacerme aún más viejo, como si cada día, cada año fuera el doble de tiempo del que en realidad es.  
  
Estoy dentro y sorprendentemente constato que tu habitación aún presume un ligero aroma, es tu esencia la que se asoma en el lugar. Esa misma que llenaba mi olfato cada mañana cuando antes de que despertaras me llenaba de ti con cada uno de mis sentidos. Avanzo, recordando cómo  mi pecho se oprimió cuando al obtener la armadura de Géminis, me dijiste que deseabas tu propia habitación. Una banalidad quizás, pero entre nosotros, era obvio, eso no era cualquier cosa, pero acepté y ese fue el primer paso de todo, el principio del fin.  
  
Nadie lo sabe, y quizás nunca nadie lo sepa, que tú y yo somos uno, que por ser quienes somos los dioses nos permitieron estar juntos. Nadie sabe del secreto de Géminis, y eso es Kanon, que estamos condenados al pecado del amor incestuoso, tanto así que para expiar nuestras culpas ambos nos vemos obligados a guardar Géminis, tanto armadura como templo. Podrás ahora llevar el nombre de Dragón Marino, pero para mí siempre serás el otro guardián: Kanon de Géminis.  
  
Me recuesto en tu cama, tan dura como la mía, y me pregunto qué hacías por las noches, mientras yo pensaba en ti y en lo mucho que extrañaba tu calor a mi lado, mientras mis brazos se retorcían, buscando acomodarse de algún modo, debido a la extraña sensación de no tenerte cerca para envolverte con ellos. Pero algo llama mi atención en esos momentos, es un cuaderno, y admito que lo recuerdo quizás con demasiada acritud.  
  
Fue la primera vez que no quisiste compartir algo conmigo, la primera vez que te enfrascaste en un egoísta deseo de privacidad, la primera vez que me excluiste de lo que desde ese instante ocupó gran parte de tu tiempo libre; por lo que no puedo evitar sentirme celoso, sí ridículamente celoso de unas cuantas hojas de papel que ahora tomo entre mis manos, no me parece que deba hacer esto, nunca quisiste que viera lo que hacías, pero ya no importa, no estás aquí y no regresarás. Y al fin está ante mis ojos aquello que guardabas con tanto ahínco. Siento que el aire me falta, mis dedos recorren el papel, acariciándolo con insistencia, y me parece casi irreal el modo en que uno puede cambiar su actitud ante un objeto de un momento a otro. Y es que de todo lo que imaginaba encontrar, esto hubiese sido lo último que esperaría.  
  
En cada hoja hay un bosquejo, y no sé por qué te hubiese causado tanto problema mostrarme estos dibujos, no es por nada pero tenías talento Kanon; sin embargo no son las ruinas del coliseo lo que me perturban, ni mucho menos los escasos árboles y los paisajes de ese mar que antes tanto amabas, y que me temo te ha separado de mí para siempre. Es un retrato el que me conmociona así, y es que en esa hoja están unos profundos ojos observando al horizonte, y no puedo evitar sentir que mi pecho se siente cálido y al mismo tiempo vacío.  
  
Ese rostro es idéntico al tuyo, pero sé de sobra que no tomaste un espejo para hacerlo, porque hay algo en él que no reconozco en ti, y es entonces que me viene a dar en la frente la respuesta, soy yo al que has retratado. Pero lo que veo no deja de asombrarme, y es que el ser aquí mostrado no soy yo, es un ser hermoso y casi etéreo. Más cercano al modo en que te veo a ti. ¿Acaso es así como me ves Kanon? No, más bien como solías verme, antes….  
  
Te extraño y esto sólo lo hace más difícil, pero decido adueñarme de ese cuaderno, si antes me hizo sufrir tanto ahora debe recompensarme, haciéndome pensar que al ver y tener entre mis manos algo que las tuyas sostuvieron y que hicieron, te tengo más cerca. Cómo quisiera reclamarte todos estos años de soledad, todo lo que dejaste como cicatrices en mí, la seguridad que me robaste y la tranquilidad que te llevaste cuando te alejaste.  
  
A veces me parece que algo en mí sangra, que poco a poco me va dejando vacío y frío, y es entonces cuando me percato de que la herida no es visible, pero si profunda y sombría. ¿Por qué no regresas? ¿Por qué no me permites ser de nuevo ese ser orgulloso y de mirada amable que dicen todos que era yo? Me tienes aquí en esta pesadilla de la que no logro despertar, y es patético, no soy ya el que solía ser. No queda nada del llamado semidios. Nada. Sólo un esperpento, un remedo de la grandeza de antes y me pregunto si aún así seguirías viéndome como lo hacías cuando hiciste ese retrato.  
  
Es quizás por ello que decido mostrar un poco de entereza, no me deshago en lágrimas, es más ni una sola de esas impúdicas enemigas abandona mis ojos, sino todo lo contrario. Aún con el cuaderno en mano me tiro en un sillón de la estancia, hojeando de nueva cuenta, advirtiendo que no es uno sólo el retrato, después de unos cuantos dibujos lo único que veo es el mismo rostro repetido infinidad de veces, distintas expresiones, distintas sombras, pero siempre los mismos ojos, labios e incluso las mismas miradas. ¿Qué no haría si estuvieras cerca?  
  
Con una mirada tuya todo lo dejaría, soy un blasfemo y un hereje, porque ni la diosa puede decir que la adore tanto como a ti. Nadie tiene ese efecto tan nocivo en mi humor, nadie puede cambiar tanto mi forma de sentir y de pensar como lo haces tú. Nadie me controla como tú. Casi me arrojo a la perdición del poder por tenerte. No me importaba salvar al mundo si no estabas tú, por eso después de enterrarte en Cabo Sunión perdí mi camino Kanon, ya no era justicia lo que buscaba, sino perderme en alguna parte para olvidar que yo mismo te había matado, porque eso creí, que con mis manos que tanto deseaban acariciarte, había terminado con tu existir.  
  
La fortuna se burló de mi tantas veces, nuestros caminos unidos, entrelazados hasta el fin del mundo ¿no es verdad? Sin embargo estamos lejos, ese dios te hizo suyo, de un modo en que jamás fuiste mío. Te apartó de mí y ahora estás ahí, en un templo perdido en las profundidades de mar, olvidándote de mí, de esas primeras veces que todo lo compartimos porque ambos fuimos nuestros maestros en esta vida ¿no es verdad? Fui yo quien robo tu primer beso, fui yo quien por primera vez te hizo sonrojar, quien vio por primera vez tus ojos brillantes de orgullo. Y eso ni el mismo Hades podría cambiarlo. Cierro mis ojos, deseando morir un instante, morir para poder verte en el mismísimo inframundo, porque podrás tratar de negarlo, pero yo sé la verdad Kanon, y esa es que esa noche de tus labios salió la más agridulce de las verdades. "Iremos al infierno por esto" susurraste mientras con tus caderas te desprendías del último trazo de casta inocencia que nos quedaba. Fue un instante, una única vez, pero definitivamente la marca de mí en ti nunca se borrará.  
  
Abro mis ojos y siento que hay algo distinto, no sé muy bien qué, pero lo sé. Y entonces me topo con un par de océanos verde azulados, tus cejas se unen graciosamente en tu nariz, y no tardo en reconocerte. Tengo miedo de decir tu nombre, quizás sea un sueño y al decir tu nombre el encanto se rompa y quede solo de nuevo. Sigues de pie, observándome con cierta molestia que no logras disimular. Te aproximas más, hasta que casi puedo sentir el calor de tu respiración en mi cuello.  
  
—Eso no es tuyo Saga—, murmuras con suavidad, —has sido un chico malo y has entrado a mi cuarto.  
  
Te miró sorprendido, sólo tú puedes alejarte de ese modo y luego regañarme como si de un niño me tratase, cuando sabemos bien que soy el mayor.  
  
—Vas a tener que hacer algo para reponer esto Saga.  
  
Retiras el cuaderno de mis manos y yo no hago nada; no me muevo, no siento ya que mi cuerpo obedezca mis órdenes.  
  
—Te equivocas…—, logro decir algo inseguro, y tu sonrisa de lado me indica que no soy para nada firme, —el retrato que está ahí, es mío, así que hermanito creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de quedarme con el cuaderno.  
  
Finalizo más seguro, quitándote el cuaderno y colocándolo debajo del cojín del sillón en el que estoy recostado. Ante mi reacción, me observas sorprendido.  
  
—Yo pensaba darte un regalo, porque no creas que se me olvida Saga, hoy es nuestro cumpleaños…pero ya que quieres quedarte con ese cuaderno, creo que no te daré mi otro regalo.  
  
Ahora soy yo quien te mira asombrado, ¿has venido a verme por ser hoy ese día? No me la creo, por lo que te tomo de los hombros sin soportarlo más, besando tus labios de modo demandante.  Cuál es mi sorpresa cuando siento como respondes con avidez. Te lo dije Kanon, no podrás olvidarme, te haré gemir mi nombre y gritar hasta que ya no puedas más.  
  
Me dedico a descubrir los montes y valles de tu cuerpo y te siento retorcerte de placer. Ese rostro tuyo, sonrojado y tan terriblemente erótico me lleva a la locura y poco a poco te abres para mí, y es entonces que recuerdo lo que soy, que recuerdo la arrogancia que siempre te ha vuelto loco, y el cómo te gusta que te moldeen mis manos. Y nuevamente eres mío, y te aseguro que ahora no podrás irte, podrás luchar y forcejear como lo haces ahora, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás Kanon…


End file.
